El Rey de Piedra
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: En la sima de la montaña se encuentra una estatua legendaria de un Rey de piedra, una estatua venerada desde siempre. Arthur siempre se ha preguntado qué fue lo que hizo ese Rey para merecer dicho monumento y trato por tantos siglos. Lo que no sabe es que, en lugar de ser un premio, fue un castigo impuesto desde el inicio de los tiempos.
1. Prólogo

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Las cosas aquí contenidas son pura inspiración mía… y me parece una falta de respeto que Himaruya-Sama no haga canon a mi ship (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_ _"En la sima de la montaña se encuentra una estatua legendaria de un Rey de piedra, una estatua venerada desde siempre. Arthur siempre se ha preguntado qué fue lo que hizo ese Rey para merecer dicho monumento y trata por tantos siglos. Lo que no sabe es que, en lugar de ser un premio, fue un castigo impuesto desde el inicio de los tiempos, donde la magia todavía prevalecía sobre la tierra."_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Una historia compleja, pero nada que las vaya a asustar, al contrario, tratare de que tenga un tinte alegre, cuervos, picas, magia, destinos y nunca lo pongo acá, pero… aparición de personajes Occ (Aunque siempre los uso)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Les diré que mi mamá solía poner su música a todo volumen mientras hacía aseo, y sé lo que piensan, pero no, esas canciones son lo mejor que me ha pasado, me gustan tanto o más que a ella._

 _Lo que sí es extraño y lo admito, es que esta historia surgiera de una de esas canciones, solo diré que la canción es de esas viejitas pero bonitas XDDD_

 _La verdad es que no les quiero comentar nada acá para no arruinarles la historia, descubran los misterios encerrados entre estas páginas, que ya saben que van con mucho empeño para esta parejita que tanto amo._

 _Y bueno les diré lo usual, no será depresivo, ni tendrá mal final, así que entren a leer sin miedo._

 _Espero estar actualizando esto pronto, tengo parte del capítulo 2 en borrador XDD ¡Vamos allá con una nueva historia!_

 _Por cierto… esta cosa la estoy considerando del nivel de Lucha de 4 Tiempos, Sí, ya saben que esa obra es mi pequeño orgullo :,) Espero que les vaya gustando a medida que avancemos por aquí~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~**_

 _ **Reino de Picas, Card Verse, 4 de julio de 1756.**_

 _La Sota Real recorría los pasillos con paso apresurado, se detuvo en la habitación en donde se encontraba el Rey, esperando ansioso por las noticias que la Sota portaba._

— _Su Majestad…— La Sota irrumpió dentro de la habitación y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, expectantes ante las noticias, la del Rey fue la única voz que cortó la espera y le ordenó a su sirviente el informe._

— _Ha nacido ya, Mi Señor— Informó la Sota con solemnidad._

— _¿Qué fue? — Un silencio más tenso se formó en la pequeña sala, la Sota sin embargo no se intimido con aquello, las noticias que llevaba eran muy buenas._

— _Un varón, sano y fuerte, Majestad— La tensión fue rápidamente despejada con la noticia, uno a uno los acompañantes del Rey lo felicitaron por aquella hazaña._

 _Era deber de todo Rey concebir un primogénito que heredaría el Reino a la mayoría de edad y el Rey Albert VI tenía toda la fortuna de su lado puesto que su primer hijo era un varón, aunque si estaba feliz o no, no lo dejo lucir, se encaminó con gesto duro a la habitación donde su mujer había dado a luz._

 _La Sota lo siguió de cerca como era su costumbre y deber, no pudo evitar hablar para prevenir a su Rey de las desgracias que quizá le esperaban._

— _Hay algo más, Mi Señor… Es su esposa, la Reina Clarise está en un estado muy delicado de salud, el doctor teme que no sobreviva la noche…— El Rey asintió con gravedad y apresuró el paso._

 _Todas las criadas que atendían a la Reina se inclinaron en presencia del Rey y así permanecieron hasta que él dio orden de que siguiera atendiendo a su esposa._

 _La habitación tenía un aroma a sangre y muerte, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando un pequeño bulto se movió junto a su madre, el Rey se acercó y se hincó con elegancia junto a la cama._

— _¿No le parece hermoso, Mi Rey? Es un pequeño milagro lleno de vida…— Murmuró su esposa con voz cansina y más débil que nunca._

— _Tan fuerte como su padre…— Aseguró el Rey mirando dormir al pequeño que sería su único consuelo si su Reina no lograba mejorar su estado._

— _La bondad del Reloj me ha permitido un momento para conocerlo y abrazarlo antes de partir…— El Rey tomó la mano de su esposa y la acarició con suavidad, él como muchos de su antepasada amaba a su Reina, Picas era el único de los cuatro reinos en que los Reyes estaban destinados a amarse con esa profundidad que solo el tiempo y el destino otorgaba. —¿Qué nombre debemos ponerle, Mi Rey? Quiero pronunciarlo y que él conozca el sonido de su nombre en la voz de su madre por lo menos una vez—_

— _Llevara el nombre de su abuelo, de su padre, de las seis generaciones que lo preceden…— En ese momento su Reina miró a la Sota Real como si fuera un cómplice, la Reina siempre acudía a la Sota cada vez que quería hacer cambiar de opinión al Rey, este solo pudo quedarse expectante ante en plan que los otros tenían en mente._

— _Mi Señor, no puede condenar a nuestro hijo a ser un séptimo, la gente le teme a ello desde hace generaciones, no quiero que nuestro hijo sufra los infortunios de una maldición por parte de su nombre… Y creo que, sus ancestros no se sentirán deshonrados, y ya con la fortuna de su lado iniciara una nueva generación guiado siempre por el reloj…— El Rey no pudo más que complacer a su mujer en lo que parecía ser un fuerte deseo, no habría gastado el poco aliento que le quedaba de no desear con fervor elegir ella misma el nombre del que sería su único hijo._

— _¿Cuál desea que sea el nombre de este futuro Rey, Mi Reina? Recuerde que su nombre resonara entre las calles de su pueblo y quedara grabado para siempre en la historia del Reino—La Reina esbozó una sonrisa debilitada, pero no menos alegre de lo que habían sido en su juventud, cuando Albert la conoció y se enamoró de ella perdidamente._

— _Su nombre será Alfred, será el Rey más fuerte y bondadoso que jamás haya existido, marcara la historia como ningún Rey lo ha hecho antes… Será justo y noble, su pueblo lo amara, y le otorgara el doble de ese cariño a su Reina, cuando la encuentre, y gracias a ese amor tan puro podrán estar juntos una eternidad mayor de la que el reloj nos permitió a nosotros…— La Reina besó la frente el recién nacido para así sellar su bendición en él, el Rey hizo lo mismo después de ella, de acuerdo con las palabras y deseos que se acaban de albergar en su hijo._

— _Salve el Rey Alfred I— Declaró a voz viva el Rey, todos los presentes clamaron lo mismo y dieron una reverencia el que sería su Rey en un futuro._

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Reino de Picas, Card Verse, Agosto de 1762.**_

 _Alfred estaba oculto entre los arbustos que bordeaban la escalinata que era el paseo favorito de su padre, el Rey pasaba por ahí sin retrasos siempre al medio día, era el único momento en el que salía a tomar aire fresco después de estar encerrado en su despacho con el trabajo._

 _El niño lo vio acercarse y se cuidó de no hacer un solo ruido que pudiera delatarlo, cuando su señor padre estuvo a la distancia correcta salió de un salto se su escondite sorprendiendo al Rey._

 _Tenía una espada de madera atada a la cintura, la misma espada que usaba para practicar su esgrima, la sacó torpemente de su cinturón y la enterró en el suelo, justo a los pies de su padre, se hincó como cualquier caballero de la corte y empezó a recitar el juramento para enlistarse en la guardia Real del Rey._

— _¿Tu deseo es ser soldado, Alfred? — Preguntó su padre una vez que el pequeño había completado el juramento._

— _¡Quiero ser un caballero, Mi Señor! Ser llamado como un Sir y que se me otorgue una extensión de su Reino para protegerlo con mi espada y mi servicio…— Alfred levantó la cara con una sonrisa llena de emoción, Albert disfrutaba tanto como le dolía ver a su hijo, en sus ojos azul profundo y en su sonrisa luminosa y sincera veía con claridad el rostro de su difunta esposa, suspiró antes de contestar._

— _Te lo he dicho antes, tú no puedes ser un Sir… Tú eres hijo mío, por tus venas corre la sangre de la realeza, y tu destino es ser Rey algún día— Alfred se levantó del suelo a petición de su padre, se sacudió las rodillas, y con mala cara guardo su espada con la misma torpeza con la que la había sacado antes._

 _Para Alfred ser Rey no era posible puesto que creía que su padre reinaría eternamente y él se negaba a usurpar el puesto de su padre, por ello pensaba que ser un Sir sería de más utilidad y soñaba con ser el mejor caballero que pudiera existir._

— _Aparte de todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu nana estudiando en el palacio ¿Qué clase de Rey serás sin evades la educación? — El Rey empezó a caminar por su paseo muy consciente de que su hijo lo seguiría ahí donde fuera._

— _No los estoy evadiendo… un Rey debe tomarse un descanso de sus deberes, justo al medio día…— Argumentó Alfred sabiendo que su padre no podría discutirle eso porque el mismo Rey estaba ahí, tomando un descanso. Alfred era inteligente a su manera, aunque flojo en los estudios._

— _¿Entonces ahora si deseas ser Rey? — Preguntó Albert dándole una mirada perspicaz a su hijo._

— _Los hijos de Sir Williams dicen que ellos se van a presentar para ser caballeros cuando cumplan los 16… Y dicen que ya que estudio con ellos yo debería hacer lo mismo también, que sería una vergüenza no hacerlo— Murmuró Alfred ignorando la pregunta de su padre y desviando la conversación al tema anterior._

 _El Rey Albert veía que las predicciones y deseos de su Reina se estaban cumpliendo, Alfred era noble, justo, bondadoso y fuerte… Solo tenía seis años y ya deseaba defender a su pueblo a costa de su vida… pero era ingenio y se dejaba manipular con rapidez, el Rey confiaba en que esas debilidades desaparecieran una vez que Alfred creciera más o que en su caso encontrara a una Reina sensata que compensara aquellas carencias en el carácter de su hijo._

— _Habrá que recordarles a los hijos de Sir Williams que ellos no serán mis caballeros, sino los tuyos—_

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Reino de Picas, Card Verse, Abril de 1769.**_

 _Alfred tenía apenas 12 años cuando su padre cayó enfermo en cama, últimamente el Rey se había hundido más y más en el trabajo._

 _Desde que la Reina había muerto el Rey se había negado a casarse de nuevo asumiendo así ambos papeles en el Reino y aunque la Sota Real ayudaba en lo que estaba a su alcance, no era suficiente._

 _Pero Alfred estaba lejos de reprocharle aquella decisión, sabía de sobra que su padre había amado a su madre como a nadie y que el Rey no deseaba manchar su memoria poniendo a otra mujer para que ocupara el puesto de su amada Reina._

 _Sin embargo, ahí estaban las consecuencias de tanta necedad, aunque lo que el Rey Albert tenía también se debía a una pena profunda y constante. Al verlo tan desolado, Alfred había hecho el voto de cuidar a su Reina cuando tuviera una para no sufrir como su padre en un futuro._

 _Lo que jamás se habría imaginado es que subiría al trono en ese mismo año, su padre no volvió a levantarse de la cama y seis meses después partió al encuentro de su amada Reina. Con sus 13 años cumplidos Alfred se tuvo que enfrentar al Reino entero como el único heredero de Picas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A los 16 años asumió el control casi entero del Reino, la Sota Real lo guiaba siempre y sus consejeros lo escuchaban aunque dudaran de sus decisiones, pero Alfred tenía un talento natural que relucía siempre, logró estabilizar el reino poco a poco y el peso de la corona le forjó una voluntad de acero._

 _Lo único que le faltaba era conseguir el nombramiento oficial y por supuesto conseguir a quien sería su compañera por toda la vida._

 _La coronación oficial no sería hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y ya que en Picas se acostumbraba que el Rey se casara el mismo día de su coronación él tenía unos años por delante para buscar a la mujer adecuada que le hiciera compañía y con suerte, le concediera un hijo que heredara el Reino._

 _Doncellas bellas e inteligentes no le faltaban, todas y cada una dispuestas a ser su futura Reina, pero Alfred no se atrevía a elegir a nadie, a todas les agradecía el interés con cortesía, bailaba con ellas en los bailes que se organizaban y aceptaba los pañuelos y listones que le eran ofrecidos como prendas de agradecimiento, pero se aseguraba de mantener distancia con todas._

 _Su Sota Real le aconsejaba siempre que prestará atención a alguna en especial, entre más pronto se comenzaran a familiarizar sería mejor para el futuro, pero Alfred no hacía caso y los años se le pasaron entre el trabajo y los deberes._

 _Cuando cumplió la edad de 20 años los Jokers intervinieron, amenazaron con destronarlo si se atrevía a ignorar que debían conseguí una Reina a tiempo, Alfred se enfadó un poco con la actitud con la que todos lo acosaban, como si él no fuese adecuado para el Reino, llevaba tomando decisiones para su pueblo desde muy temprana edad y sabía que él tenía la capacidad de mantener a su Reino solo._

 _Así que ignoró al mundo entero, se enfocó en demostrar que él podría hacerlo solo, su padre había sacado al Reino adelante solo, él también podría hacerlo._

 _Ese año fue el más tenso, sus consejeros empezaron a especular a sus espaldas y a crear alianzas turbias aquí y allá, todos esperaban el momento en el que Alfred fuera despojado de su derecho de nacimientos para así asumir el poder ellos mismos, el único de sus sirvientes que se mantuvo fiel fue su Sota, Yao siempre le mantenía informado de las traiciones que se planeaban en su contra, de aquellos que merecían ser despedidos y aquellos que aunque dudaban no eran de confianza._

 _Alfred se fue quedando solo entre la misma gente de su Reino, ya no ofrecía ni asistía a más bailes por miedo a las traiciones y castigo a aquella hipocresía que demostraba cada persona que lo adulaba de frente y por la espalda intentaba destronarlo._

 _La noche antes de su cumpleaños número 21 los Jokers le hicieron una segunda visita, Alfred estaba a punto de dormir cuando los vio sentados en su pequeña sala de té dentro de su habitación, se tensó por la forma en que esos seres entraban a donde querían hacerlo, evadiendo la seguridad y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, pero a pesar del peligro que lo invadió se mostró firme ante ellos._

— _Rey de Picas~ Buenas noches— Peter tenía la apariencia de ser un niño apenas de 12 0 13 años, pero era más antiguo que el propio Reino._

— _Rey de Picas ¿Nos concedería unos minutos de su noche? — Esta vez fue Gilbert el que habló, con esa sonrisa llena de burla, una sonrisa peor que la del pequeño._

— _Por supuesto… Pero si no les importa voy a solicitar que mi Sota esté presente…— Gilbert miró a Peter y Peter a su vez miró al albino, con una sincronización perfecta ambos dijeron que estaba en todo su derecho, Alfred salió a la puerta y mandó a llamar a su Sota Real._

 _Una vez los cuatro reunidos, Gilbert fue el primero en hablar._

— _Rey Alfred, nosotros no lanzamos advertencias a la ligera, espero que lo tomé en cuenta… Se negó a obedecer y ya es tarde para intervenir ¿Sabe lo grave que es esto? —Alfred adoptó en su silla la pose que tendría un Rey, como si él fuera capaz de controlar a todos los presentes, algo que su padre se había esforzado por inculcarle y que Alfred se negó a utilizar hasta ese momento._

— _Desde los 12 años me hice cargo de este Reino, nunca me negué a tener una Reina, pero no es el momento ni la manera, una doncella jamás me va a amar si es por deber… Yo puedo elegir, pero ella tendrá que aceptar ¿O es que acaso se les pregunta si quieren o no asumir una corona? —Los Jokers hicieron aquello de mirarse de nuevo, Alfred le irritó aquel gesto._

— _Todas las doncellas han sido tuyas, al igual que cualquier caballero de este Reino…— Comentó Gilbert con tono de burla, Alfred se sintió ofendido de alguna manera._

— _Eres un Rey, no un poeta… Un Rey toma, un poeta conquista—Agregó Peter, sacó una baraja y empezó a manejarla quedándose al margen de todos los presentes._

— _Te equivocas… un tirano es el que toma de su pueblo, un Rey provee y asegura el bienestar— Gilbert se echó a reír, Peter paró en seco su barajeo y extendió las cartas frente a Alfred._

— _Tome tres, alteza…— Le pidió Peter con tonó neutro, Alfred observó las cartas frente a él y aunque lo dudo bastante se decidió a seguirle el juego al curioso ser que tenía en frente._

 _Alfred tomó la primera carta y cuando la volteó casi sintió un escalofrío, era la carta de la muerte, incluso Gilbert dejó de reír al ver la carta._

 _La segunda carta era un cáliz de oro, le dio más esperanzas que la anterior._

 _La tercera carta era un corazón atravesado por una espada, no un corazón como se solía dibujar sino un corazón real, un corazón humano, Alfred vio la sangre emanando del dibujo y de nuevo su esperanza se apagó._

— _Mmm… curiosas elecciones— Comentó Gilbert de nuevo animado._

— _Curioso orden, querrás decir…— Dijo Peter recogiendo las otras cartas menos las tres que Alfred había acomodado en el orden en que las había sacado._

— _La muerte no siempre representa algo malo, solo se le ve como el final de algo grande— Habló el albino poniendo la carta entre sus dos dedos y observándola como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida. —El final de tu reinado, tu muerte como Rey…— Alfred apretó los puños con tensión._

— _El cáliz representa lo que muchos buscan, la eternidad, contiene el agua de vida nueva, la renovación…— Continuó Peter como si fuese lo siguiente que Gilbert iba a decir. —Un Rey que pasara a la historia, el inicio de una nueva era…— Peter levantó la carta del mismo modo que el albino y se la mostró mejor al Rey, este ya no entendía, le estaban diciendo que su reinado iba a acabar pero que iba a pasar a la historia._

— _Por último, el corazón, símbolo del amor eterno, el más fuerte de los sentimientos…—Continuó Gilbert, pero fue Peter quien la tomó._

— _El Rey encontrará el amor eterno, no, su amor lo encontrará a él— Ambos Jokers acomodaron las cartas de nuevo en la mesa, pero esta vez una sobre otra con el dibujo boca abajo._

— _Tomé una cuarta, Rey de Picas, pero esta vez de mi baraja…— Gilbert sacó su propia baraja de cartas y las extendió sobre la mesa tal y como Peter había hecho antes._

 _Tomó la última de la fila y la volteó para que todos pudieran verla, Gilbert sonrió, Peter soltó un bufido infantil, Alfred se relajó, era una carta que él conocía mejor que nadie, era un reloj._

— _La carta del tiempo, todo es infinito, en este caso, lo arregla todo… Es una suerte que el tiempo sea su aliado, Majestad…—Dicho aquello ambos Jokers tomaron sus cartas y las guardaron, Alfred solo entendió la mitad de esa platica, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que la visita había terminado._

— _¿Entonces van a impedir que se lleve a cabo la coronación? — Preguntó el Rey de forma brusca, eso era lo que él había esperado escuchar desde el inicio._

— _Nosotros somos neutrales ante cualquiera de los cuatro Reinos, te aconsejamos antes pero no nos hiciste caso… Recibirás tu castigo, pero no seremos nosotros quienes lo dictemos—Gilbert se puso de pie y su capa rozo el suelo de forma casi lívida._

— _¡Gil, dijiste que…! — Protestó Peter ante las palabras del otro poniéndose de pie también, Gilbert lo interrumpió elevando una mano en señal de que se detuviera._

— _Mañana a la media noche el reloj dictara la sentencia… Le deseo buena suerte, Rey de Picas…— El albino le dio una reverencia y se encaminó a la puerta. —Vamos Peter…—_

— _La va a necesitar…— Completó Peter con una mirada furiosa, siguió al otro y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta._

 _La Sota y el Rey no salían de la impresión, se veía una estela de magia en la habitación después de que los Jokers la abandonaran, Alfred estaba acostumbrado a ver la magia, creía que podría manejarla un día, pero los Jokers estaban sobre cualquier Rey de los cuatro que existían y ya iba entendiendo la razón._

 _Esa noche apenas pudo conciliar el sueño y en la ceremonia de coronación la concentración le falló más de una vez, pero su pueblo lo aclamó como a cualquier otro Rey de la historia, tenían las esperanzas y la fe ciega puestas en él._

 _Él era un Rey, ante su pueblo, ante el reloj y se aseguraría de ser un Rey adecuado ante los demás Reyes, ante la historia misma._

 _El mal augurio que los Jokers habían lanzado se fue disipando poco a poco entre la celebración, o eso creyó hasta tuvo que mirar su reloj de bolsillo, aquel reloj era la pieza más importante para un Rey, había pasado de generación en generación._

 _Se contaba que había sido el regalo de bodas que una de las antiguas Reinas le había hecho al Rey y desde siempre había pertenecido solo al Rey, tal como los sentimientos de su Reina._

 _Por ello todo Rey que subía al trono se aseguraba de mantener el reloj intacto, pero al sacarlo de su bolsillo se encontró con que el reloj estaba cuarteado, un frío terrible lo recorrió y el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría le caló hasta los huesos._

 _Más tarde habló con su Sota al respecto, las grietas del reloj habían aumentado poco a poco y Alfred se dio cuenta de que luchaba con algo que no podía ver, una magia de la que no podría huir o detener._

 _La media noche se acercaba con tanta rapidez que Alfred no tenía tiempo de pensar en una solución, en cambio tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que algo grave pasaría y que él no tenía el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo, comprendió entonces por qué necesitaba una Reina a su lado._

 _Aún con ello su tenacidad no le permitió rendirse, pelearía hasta el final, su Sota no se alejó mucho tampoco, esperaba la llegada de lo inevitable a su lado, Alfred estaba sentado en su trono porque le pertenecía y lo defendería con su vida._

— _Es demasiado injusto Yao, he defendido este trono desde que mi padre murió y ahora parece que luché en vano, todo me será arrebatado por un error…—Su Sota lo miró con pesar, él era el único testigo de todo lo que Alfred había pasado para llegar a esa coronación, sabía que su Rey era digno de ocupar ese trono y estaba de acuerdo, era injusto que se lo fueran a arrebatar todo tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo que le había costado ganarlo._

— _Majestad, usted merece el trono más que nadie, no habrá Rey más digno, ni antes, ni después de usted—Aseguró su fiel Sota devolviéndole milagrosamente la confianza que estaba perdiendo a cada minuto que pasaba._

 _Y así fue, cuando el reloj casi marcó la media noche se dictó la sentencia, hasta la misma magia comprendió que nunca habría un Rey como el que ocupaba el trono en ese momento, pero el tiempo siempre era inevitable y solo el tiempo era capaz de castigar a alguien que siempre había sido justo._

 _Yao escuchó sonidos provenientes de afuera, salió dejando a su Rey solo por un instante y mientras caminaba por los pasillos cercanos el reloj marcó las campanadas de la media noche, una tras otra hasta completar doce._

 _La tierra se agitó y la magia envolvió el lugar, Yao regreso de inmediato a la sala de coronación, la magia solo había sido una brisa, pero al abrir las puertas de la sala lo vio, la magia era tan real como inevitable._

 _Su Rey permanecía en el trono y nadie jamás podría moverlo de ahí, la prueba tangible de que jamás habría un Rey mejor que Alfred, Yao hizo una reverencia a su señor y salió del lugar con el pulso acelerado y las manos temblando._

 _Debía dar aviso y pensar en que seguiría a partir de ahí, era su trabajo después de todo, mantener el orden y tomar decisiones cuando el Rey no pudiera hacerlo, el tiempo seguía corriendo y comprendió que seguiría haciéndolo, el tiempo no se detendría ante nada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Bueno, este es el inicio de esta historia… debo decir que mi escena favorita fue la de los Jokers XDD_

 _Y bueno, cuéntenme qué les pareció~ 3_

 _Nos vemos más adelante, recuerden que este diciembre les estaré trayendo cositas bellas 3_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Las cosas aquí contenidas son pura inspiración mía… y me parece una falta de respeto que Himaruya-Sama no haga canon a mi ship (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Cambio de época, magia, vandalismo (?) ¡La Prisión!_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Y no había subido esto aquí por… por ¡Los ovnis! XDD_

 _Ok no, es que es más complicado subir cosas aquí en FF que en Wattpad u.u_

 _Pero en fin, ya esta aquí~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~**_

 _ **Estados unidos, actualidad…**_

—¿Están seguros que no han olvidado nada? El autobús saldrá en 5 minutos— Boceaba el profesor, Arthur se unió a las voces desganadas que se volvieron una sola respuesta, todos estaban listos y aunque no lo estuvieran seguro que no lo recordarían hasta descubrir en sus mochilas que habían olvidado algo, pero por supuesto, sería muy tarde para regresar.

Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana y ellos estaban abordando el autobús uno a uno con cierta pereza, Arthur había esperado ese día toda su vida, pero no le causaba ninguna emoción hacer esa excursión con el montón de sus compañeros que solo estaban ahí para perder clases y salir un rato de la tediosa rutina.

En cambio, Arthur iba a esa excursión con otros fines, la excursión se trataba de ir a conocer a su icono favorito de la historia, el famoso _"Rey de Piedra"._

Era un experto en cuanto a ese monumento histórico, sabía cuánto media exactamente, el año aproximado en el que se había esculpido y algunas de las leyendas que lo rodeaban.

Pero lo que más le interesaba saber era quién habría esculpido semejante obra maestra, no había firma en la obra y aunque muchos historiadores habían investigado una y otra vez jamás se había sabido el autor de esa escultura.

Seguro que había sido la primera y última obra del autor y por eso no se encontraba más evidencia de su talento.

Y es que no solo era una escultura cualquiera, se trataba de un Rey sentado en su trono, con una pose imponente y las facciones tan marcadas y detalladas que se contaba que podías sentir como si te observara cuando estabas frente a él.

Además, las proporciones de la escultura eran exactas a las de un humano, algo muy difícil de lograr si se tomaba en cuenta que aquella escultura tenía casi 300 años de antigüedad.

Y ahí estaba otro detalle interesante, la escultura estaba en la cima de una montaña a la que no se había podido acceder hasta hacía solo unas décadas atrás, un montañista había encontrado la escultura y el gobierno por supuesto lo había transformado en un atractivo turístico.

La escultura estaba tan intacta que fue difícil para todos creer que tenía casi trecientos años de existencia.

Lo que había facilitado el estudio en años de aquel monumento eran los varios restos, de lo que los historiadores asumieron como ofrendas a los pies de la escultura, había objetos de todo tipo y de muchas generaciones, el más antiguo databa de casi 300 años, era una espada de plata pura con relieves de picas grabadas en ella, la espada misma y todos los objetos valiosos se habían concentrado a un museo que construyeron al pie de la montaña.

Aquel Rey había sido venerado durante más de doscientos años y aún ahora se acostumbraba a llevarle ramos de flores y objetos que si bien, ya no podían ser tan valiosos como en la antigüedad debido a los robos, eran un símbolo de ofrenda.

Algunos otros dejaban mensajes y deseos escritos en papeles porque se contaba que aquellos deseos se cumplían si dejabas tu ofrenda al Rey.

El viaje se le hizo eterno mientras pensaba en todos los misterios que rodeaban esa escultura, Arthur era estudiante de historia, conocía quizás más que nadie sobre esa obra y una de sus metas era descubrir al autor de aquel monumento y por ello le emocionaba aquella visita.

Estarían en ese lugar tres días, en el primer día afortunadamente irían directo a visitar al Rey de Piedra y eso era un alivio para Arthur, no tendría que esperar más que unas horas para poder verlo por primera vez.

Y justo cuando entraron a la localidad sonrió al ver la montaña imponente, por supuesto que a aquella distancia sería imposible distinguir al Rey de Piedra, pero entre más se acercaban el corazón de Arthur latía con más y más anhelo, deseaba tanto verlo que casi se sentía extraño, como un loco enamorado de una estatua.

.

.

La forma en la que se accedía a la estatua en lo alto de la montaña era mediante un teleférico en el que solo cabían un máximo de seis personas, la cosa se elevaba más allá de las nubes y tardaba por lo menos unos veinte minutos en subir hasta lo alto de la montaña.

También había una escalinata con barandales que te hacía subir la montaña en un zigzag que lucía casi infinito.

Todos los de su clase se decidieron por el teleférico, aunque era el doble de peligroso que la escalinata, y aquel zigzag ya era de por sí bastante riesgoso. Así que fueron subiendo de apoco y esperaban arriba a los demás del grupo.

Arthur subió en el segundo viaje, ni siquiera el vértigo que se le instalo en el estómago fue suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, así que con respiraciones hondas se aferró a su asiento en el pequeño cubículo y subió.

Arriba estaba mucho más frío de lo que creyó, sin embargo la espectacular vista lo distrajo de lo helado del clima.

Sus ojos buscaron con un instinto casi hambriento a la escultura que solo había visto en imágenes e ilustraciones, se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los del Rey. Parecían tener vida, los años no habían desgastado casi nada la piedra y verdaderamente se apreciaba cada una de las facciones del hombre esculpido.

—¿Entonces qué dices, Arthur… es tu tipo? — Le mencionó uno de sus compañeros con burla, todos en su clase sabían de su afición y dedicación a esa escultura.

Arthur solo ignoró la broma y se acercó hasta el monumento, descubriendo nuevos detalles, los relieves del rostro, la forma en que los nudillos de las manos se curvaban al aferrar las agarraderas del trono, los detalles en la ropa del Rey que parecían dale volumen y movimiento.

Arthur de verdad que quería tocar la estatua y entonces descubrir que era de piedra fría y firma, solo para salir de la impresión. Se veía tan real, tan humano. Incluso se olvido de su misión de estudio por ese momento en el que sus ojos se conectaron.

La mirada era la de un verdadero Rey, juzgó Arthur, un Rey que miraba de frente a su destino.

—Vengan aquí, empezaremos con la explicación— Llamó el maestro a cargo del grupo y Arthur al fin salió de su impresión, se dio cuenta de que estaba ya el grupo entero ahí arriba, se avergonzó un poco de haber estado mirando aquella estatua tan embobado.

La explicación fue breve, la misma que Arthur ya había construido entre textos de varios sitios web y libros, los detalles que había de aquella obra eran breves y confusos, solo se podía tener una idea vaga de su origen o propósito ahí arriba, la historia y el escultor eran un completo misterio así que el guía no tenía fuentes necesarias para explicar con exactitud lo que significaba aquella estatua.

Como final les relato algunas de las leyendas que habían surgido en torno a la escultura e invitó a todos a escribir un deseo y ponerlo en una urna que se había colocado a los pies de la estatua para almacenar los distintos deseos de los visitantes.

Todos los que habían perdido el interés en la historia incompleta de la estatua recobraron los ánimos para escribir sus deseos en papel y rogar porque el Rey los cumpliera.

El guía le ofreció un papel a Arthur así como una pluma, Arthur no sabía que escribir así que se conformó con un simple.

" _Deseo descubrir tu misterio. Rey de Piedra"_

Dobló el papel y se formó en la fila para meterlo en la urna, cuando deslizo el papel doblado en la hendidura de la urna semi congelada sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de la estatua, le pareció imponente de una forma que erizaba la piel.

—Bajaremos con cuidado, esperen dentro del museo, hay muchas piezas que ver ahí— Arthur sintió que el tiempo era un poco injusto, se preguntaba si sería capaz de irse.

En lo que los grupos bajaban por el teleférico él aprovecho para observar la estatua en su totalidad, rodeándola algunas veces, comparando datos de medidas con sus notas en su libreta, deseando estar ahí observando para siempre, aun sabiendo que era imposible, queriendo descubrir algo que ningún otro investigador hubiese visto antes.

—Arthur, tenemos que bajar ya…— Su maestro le tocó el hombro y Arthur descubrió que estaban solos, el último grupo estaba ya abordando la cabina del teleférico.

—Sí, lo siento… solo un segundo— Sacó su teléfono celular y trato de seleccionar la cámara con torpeza, su maestro se rió un poco al verlo.

—¿Te interesa ir al acuario? — Preguntó su maestro de pronto, Arthur no entendía la pregunta, el acuario era la segunda parada de ese día. Todos por supuesto, habían estado más emocionados por visitar ese lugar en lugar de esa montaña.

—Para ser sincero no…— Respondió Arthur con un suspiro, una tristeza profunda lo invadió al ver la foto que había hecho con su teléfono, de nuevo su Rey de Piedra volvería ser solo una imagen en el fondo de su móvil.

—Bueno… hagamos esto, eres un adulto Arthur, dejaré que te quedes aquí a investigar si prometes no meterte en problemas y contactarme al final del día ¿De acuerdo? Eso claro, asumiendo que quieras quedarte aquí— Arthur sintió que podría amar a ese maestro solo con aquellas palabras.

—Sí, quiero quedarme… prometo no meterme en problemas— Declaró de inmediato con un sentimiento de alegría, su maestro lo conocía bien, sabía lo que Arthur había dedicado a la investigación de aquella estatua.

—Entonces arreglaré todo… pero por favor, ten cuidado— Arthur asintió energético y feliz como nunca.

Así pues, el maestro le dio indicaciones del lugar en el que se encontrarían más tarde, le dijo que alguien volvería a recogerlo a una hora específica y que se asegurara de estar listo. Arthur acepto las condiciones gustoso.

Cuando se quedó solo en lo alto de la montaña se sumergió en la observación e investigación. Observo los alrededores, tratando de imaginarse el por qué la gente había decidido que ese era un lugar adecuado para una estatua.

Había muchas estatuas que no necesariamente habían sido trasladadas, sino que estaban justo donde debían estar, pero el entorno había cambiado a su alrededor con los años.

Arthur trató de imaginarse la forma en que todo el ambiente había cambiado, quizás en ese tiempo solo había sido una colina, debido a que su estatua era un Rey en su trono pensó en un palacio, en lo alto de la colina.

Se sorprendió la nitidez con la que podía imaginar el escenario, las casas blancas y azules a lo lejos, con banderas azules esparcidas y ondeando por toda el área. Los campos de sembradíos dorados y verdes, todo tan cerca y lleno de vida.

Al volver la mirada atrás vio al Rey de Piedra dentro de una habitación de mármol, con las paredes decoradas de patrones de damasco, todo elegante y fino, el Rey lo observaba desde el fondo, eternamente sentado en el trono que le había pertenecido. Tan imponente que te hacía sentir que debías arrodillarte ante él.

Arthur tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para borrar la imagen que se le había instalado en la cabeza, la habitación que había visto con toda claridad antes de empezó a desvanecer como la falla en una imagen, volviendo la visión cada vez más borrosa hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando solo la realidad.

No supo si su visión había sido real o solo imaginación suya, aunque lo detalles que había visto ante él eran extraños, decidió sentarse en algún lugar y dibujar un pequeño mapa en sus apuntes, detallando el alrededor de la montaña según lo que había imaginado.

Su alarma sonó en algún punto de sus apuntes y dibujos. La había colocado para tener tiempo de bajar al museo y esperar el transporte prometido por su profesor.

Pese a las horas que había pasado ahí no le parecía ser suficiente, sin embargo, estaba más feliz de haber podido tener una idea de lo que había rodeado a aquella estatua antes, aunque fuese su imaginación, considero que cualquier cosa podría ser una pista útil.

Se acercó por última vez al Rey para despedirse, observando cada detalle del rostro, le dio cierta gracia aceptar que quizás sí, estaba un poco enamorado de aquella estatua. Pero ahí, frente a ella no le costó nada reconocerlo, el rostro era bien parecido, perfectamente esculpido y con un efecto que era capaz de hipnotizar.

Como una pequeña broma Arthur se acercó y presionó sus labios contra los de la fría piedra, al fin no había nadie ahí para verlo y burlarse de él.

Cuando se alejó escuchó un fuerte sonido, como cuando las piedras se rompían al golpearse una con otras, observó con cierto pánico a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir de donde había salido el sonido, la estatua entera se cuarteo justo cuando él volvió a mirarla.

El pánico lo invadió, no se explicaba lo que había pasado, claramente la estatua no tenía ni un solo letrero de "no tocar", la gente siempre la tocaba para "tener buena suerte", Arthur no había hecho nada en contra de las reglas y no era como que la sólida piedra pudiera romperse al mínimo toque. Pero ahí estaba, desmoronándose poco a poco frente a sus ojos.

Una luz azul lo obligó a apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía con la estatua, cuando el brillo terminó y él pudo volver a mirar, se quedó sin aliento. Era el Rey, de carne y hueso, con su traje azul índigo todo desgarrado y polvoriento. Su trono seguía cubierto de piedra, cuando el Rey empezó a moverse despacio Arthur quiso salir corriendo, pero no podía, el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

Su mirada corría por todo el cuerpo del otro, observando como poco a poco el Rey se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hasta él, retrocedió a cada paso que el Rey daba, temblando por completo.

Después de varios pasos se dio cuenta de que había llegado al borde cuando su pie no encontró donde apoyarse y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia atrás. Hubiese caído de no ser porque el Rey lo jaló a tiempo desde las muñecas y lo alejó del precipicio.

—¿Q-quién eres? — Exclamó Arthur tratando de recomponerse del miedo, no sabía que era más aterrador, la figura frente a él o casi haberse matado de una montaña. El Rey era sólido, lo tenía bien sujeto de las muñecas todavía.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar… ¿Quién eres tú y donde se supone que estoy? — Arthur paso saliva, miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no había nadie. —Hey, no pretendas ignorarme… Requiero una explicación ahora mismo— El Rey lo agitó un poco, Arthur volvió a mirarlo, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos.

¿Todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad o solo era un sueño?

Pensó que tal vez todavía iba en el autobús y se había quedado dormido o quizás se había quedado dormido ahí en la cima de la montaña.

—E-eras una estatua hace un momento— Susurró sin comprender lo que estaba viviendo. Tenía que ser un sueño, solo eso.

—Ya sé que era una estatua hace un momento… Te estoy preguntando en dónde estamos— Murmuró el Rey con tono impaciente.

—En la cima de una montaña— Respondió Arthur sin poder pensar en algo coherente.

—Wow… eso me dice mucho— Gruñó el otro con sarcasmo, sin embargo, pareció rendirse con él porque lo soltó y miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación por sí mismo.

Arthur no salía de la impresión, había visto una piedra cobrar vida frente a sus ojos, eso era algo que no se borraría ni con años de terapia. Sus ojos siguieron al Rey mientras este inspeccionaba su trono, como si buscase algo ahí.

Y pesé al comportamiento claramente extraño del Rey, Arthur seguía pensando que aquello era un sueño, un sueño muy loco.

—Ahh~ esto sería más fácil si tuviera mi reloj conmigo— Musitó el Rey con voz cansina, recordándole a Arthur que no solo estaba alucinando.

—¿Reloj? — Preguntó inseguro, si Alfred quería saber la hora había celulares, pero muy seguramente el Rey no lo9 sabría. Tomando en cuenta que llevaba casi 300 años como una sólida piedra.

—Sí, mi reloj… uno dorado, en forma de pica, con iris azules tallado en los bordes— Describió Alfred como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Arthur lo recordó, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tecleó con las manos aun temblando.

—¿Este reloj? — Arthur le mostró la imagen del teléfono, al Rey se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Sí! Exactamente ese… ¿Como demonios lo sacó de ahí? — Preguntó Alfred tomando el teléfono y agitando la cosa como su fuese una caja y el reloj estuviese atascado dentro, Arthur lo detuvo en el instante, no quería que su teléfono terminase estrellado contra el piso.

—Ven conmigo… te mostraré dónde está— Ofreció Arthur de pronto. Lo más lógico de aquella situación era llevar al Rey abajo y buscar ayuda de quien fuera, aunque dudaba que alguien le fuese a creer.

Lo guio por la escalinata de la montaña hasta el teleférico, se montaron en la cosa en total silencio, Arthur seguía nervioso, ansioso y lo que le seguía.

El tiempo que tardó la cosa en bajar entre el silencio tensó y el chirrido de la nave deslizándose por los cables de acero fue sofocante y eterno.

El tipo de situación que te hace ser muy consciente de la pintura roída del cubículo y observarla como si aquellas manchas de óxido que se asomaban fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Al llegar abajo, Arthur lo guio al museo, no había nadie más que un guardia solitario en un rincón del museo, Arthur estaba un poco más calmado, pretendía llevarlo hasta el guardia y de alguna forma explicar lo que había pasado arriba, sin embargo, de alguna forma el Rey encontró la vitrina donde se exhibía el reloj, prácticamente se pegó al cristal como un niño pequeño mal controlado por sus padres, dejando en el proceso las marcas de sus manos sudorosas en el limpio cristal.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula conteniendo todo el odio que sintió ¿Acaso nadie respetaba el arte? ¿O siquiera el trabajo del personal de limpieza que se esmeraba en borrar esas manchas todas las mañanas?

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que el Rey ya estaba buscando una forma de abrir la vitrina y hacerse con el reloj.

—¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí? — Preguntó el Rey tanteando ansioso los bordes de la vitrina.

—¡Te volviste loco! Es una reliquia de hace años… no se puede sacar de ahí— Arthur se sentía estar reprendiendo a algún niño pequeño. De alguna forma se encontró aceptando que el Ray estaba ahí, vivo.

—Oye, eso me pertenece y para encontrar mi camino debo tenerlo en mis manos…— Sí. En definitiva, Arthur estaba loco. Y ese Rey parecía ser sincero.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Romper la vitrina como un delincuente? — El brillo en los ojos azules preocupo seriamente a Arthur. —Escucha, ¿vez a ese guardia de ahí, ese de uniforme azul? Bueno, sí intentas siquiera golpear la vitrina te sacara a patadas de aquí…— El Rey dio un vistazo y pareció replantearse el plan.

—Entonces ve a distraerlo— La seriedad del Rey era la de un delincuente en forma, Arthur frunció el ceño. No, él no era un delincuente y mucho menos cuando aquel hombre ni se había molestado en pedirlo como un favor. Muy por el contrario, le había sonado a una orden.

—Estás loco, vámonos ya… Buscaremos ayuda y una explicación para todo esto…— Arthur lo jaló un poco del brazo para llevarlo fuera y pensar en un plan, el Rey por supuesto se resistió.

—Vamos… Te diré algo, ese reloj canaliza mi magia, en el momento en el que el guardia venga aquí yo tendré el reloj en mis manos, puedo volver el tiempo para él y ni se dará cuenta de lo que ha pasado, ambos saldremos caminando como si nada de aquí… tú seguirás por tu camino y yo iré por el mío ¿De acuerdo? Es más, cuando encuentre mi palacio te enviaré oro y algunas gemas en compensación por tu ayuda el día de hoy… ¿Qué dices? — El Rey sonaba tan serio y desesperado. La explicación era tan extraña que Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en comprenderla.

Y maldición, Arthur lo había visto pasar de una roca a un hombre. Era justo estarse planteando la posibilidad de que la magia existiera, de que Alfred tuviese razón y ellos pudieran hacerse con el reloj y salir del lugar tranquilamente. Arthur odiaba los alborotos y ya se veía siendo interrogado y vigilado por el resto de su vida, mientras que al Rey lo llevaban a un tipo de centro de estudio de la NASA en donde seguramente sería disecado o algo peor.

El oro y las gemas, eso estaba de más, Arthur quería presenciar otro momento de magia como el que había presenciado arriba de esa montaña. Quizás eso lo haría aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Y qué si era solo un sueño?"

Se preguntó para sus adentros, meditando las opciones. No era posible, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, sabía que estaba despierto.

—Por favor, solo necesitó un minuto— Arthur debía estar enloqueciendo, primero la estatua que ya no era una estatua, y ahora estarse planteando las posibilidades de robar una pieza del museo solo para saber o no si la magia era real.

—Tienes un minuto… no más— Siseo entre dientes y con paso decidido fue hasta donde estaba el guardia, por suerte era delgado y viejo. Tan acorde como todo dentro del museo.

Tenía más o menos veinte pasos para armar un plan que hiciera que el guardia lo acompañara fuera. Miró atrás, nervioso viendo como el Rey le hacía una señal de "Hazlo".

—Disculpe…— Murmuró más alto de lo normal, con los nervios a flor de piel. —¿Podría… emmm mostrarme donde están los baños aquí? — Casi diez años de escuelas y no podía creer que su excusa fuera la de un niño de preescolar.

Extrañamente funcionó, el viejo dio un ligero vistazo alrededor como para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y soltó un seco "sígueme". No se creía que el viejo guardia no hubiese prestado atención al chico en el museo vestido con las ropas antiguas.

Arthur lo siguió fuera de la sala dándole un último vistazo al Rey, cada paso soltaba un eco más sonoro de lo normal por lo amplió y silencioso del lugar, eso lo puso nervioso de nuevo.

No les llevo ni 20 segundos encontrar el baño, Arthur por supuesto que ya sabía en donde estaban, pero fingió sorpresa y agradecimiento sincero, cuando vio que el guardia iba a volver a su lugar de vigilancia entró en pánico.

—¡Esperé! — Gritó frenético y entonces sus palabras se cortaron al escuchar el golpe seco y el inconfundible sonido de cristal roto.

El guardia pareció despertar de su monótono letargo, Arthur solo acertó a empujar al pobre hombre dentro del baño y jalar la puerta para retrasar por lo menos un segundo el escape del guardia.

La adrenalina lo hizo sentir más ligero y rápido cuando corrió a encontrarse con Alfred. El rubio de ojos azules veía casi hipnotizado el reloj en sus manos.

—Tenemos que correr— Urgió Arthur dando una mirada atrás, el guardia por supuesto venía detrás de él, con el rostro contraído de furia.

—Ponte detrás de mí— El Rey se enfrentó al guardia y mostró una firmeza digna de un monarca, miró al guardia con detalle y llevó su dedo al único botón del reloj.

Y entonces, sí, el botón estaba atascado por los años y el polvo.

Alfred entró en pánico, desvío su mirada al reloj y notó que estaba tan viejo que con el movimiento brusco una de las manecillas incluso se había desprendido de su lugar, eso era un desastre.

—No, no, no… Esto no esa pasando… no está pasando— Murmuró Arthur a sus espaldas.

Y sí, cuatro horas y media después Arthur seguía diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Ambos estaban en "prisión", en realidad era una pequeña correccional del pueblo, tenía tres celdas pequeñas y vacías, ellos dos estaban metidos en una.

Les habían tomado nombres y huellas, y estaban ahí esperando a que se les tomara una declaración, aunque según uno de los policías no iba a ser tan grave, solo un día ahí encerrados para que meditarán los hechos y saldrían bajo fianza, además de tener que pagar por los daños causados al museo.

Para su buena suerte el guardia no había resultado lesionado y los habían atrapado antes de que se llevaran algo importante así que por esa vez se habían escapado.

Por supuesto que Arthur había tratado de explicar una y otra vez lo que había pasado en la cima de la montaña, pero como era de esperarse nadie le había creído. Los tomaron como un par de locos, Arthur alucinaba y Alfred (Arthur supo que ese era el nombre del Rey) tenía un posible trastorno de personalidad y por ello aseguraba ser una Rey antiguo.

Arthur caminaba de un lado al otro de la celda, que en realidad no era mucho porque de cinco o seis pasos la cubría entera. Por supuesto, seguía negando como si aquello fuera un hechizo de salvación.

Alfred estaba sentado en la fría banca metálica colocada al fondo de la celda, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente abultadas, ni siquiera le habían dado oportunidad de explicarse, le habían arrebatado su reloj y lo habían tratado como delincuente ¡Él era un Rey, por amor al reloj!

De ser tratado así en su Reino su Sota habría mandado a ejecutar a los responsables.

Soltó un suspiró, Yao no estaba ahí, de haberlo estado Alfred no estaría metido en esa situación.

—¡No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando para meterme en esto! — Soltó Arthur llenó de frustración sentándose al fin a su lado en la banca metálica, lo peor de todo es que su grupo de escuela salía al día siguiente concluyendo la excursión y Arthur no podría reunirse con ellos porque por supuesto estaba ahí encerrado.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando su maestro se enterara, probablemente iba a expulsarlo de la escuela.

—Lo siento Arthur… Mi reloj jamás había estado en tan malas condiciones…— Aunque eso era una mentira.

Alfred recordó entonces las grietas en el reloj, la visita de los jokers a su habitación. Quizás su reloj había dejado de funcionar desde ese entonces.

—Cállate, ya tuve suficiente de eso… debí saber que eras solo un loco que se leyó muchas historias de fantasía medieval— Alfred ni se ofendió por eso, estaba más concentrado en sus recuerdos.

¡Claro! Eso era, los Jokers, si podía contactarlos de alguna manera entonces ellos le ayudarían, le dirían qué hacer justo como en el pasado. Eran seres de magia por lo que, aunque el mundo fuera distinto ellos debían estar en algún lado, apareciendo y desapareciendo como solían hacerlo.

Entonces Alfred volvió de sus pensamientos y enfocó la mirada cuando uno de los guardias dijo "el as de Picas" los vio sosteniendo cartas.

Recordó a los Jokers extendiendo cartas frente a él.

Se levantó de golpe y fue hasta los barrotes, no alcanzaba a distinguir los dibujos de las cartas, pero miraba como los hombres de pronto bajaban cartas a la mesa.

Sí tan solo pudiera alcanzarlas, Arthur seguía detrás de él, lamentándose de su suerte en la banca fría y rígida.

Alfred necesitaba salir de ahí un momento, tomar tres cartas y pedirle a los Jokers que lo escucharan y guiarán, donde quiera que ellos estuvieran. Ese era el medio por el que los Jokers se comunicaban comúnmente, enviaban sus cartas como señales.

De funcionar, Alfred tendría una idea más clara de lo que hacer en ese extraño mundo nuevo.

—Arthur debo salir un momento de aquí…— Regresó y murmuró bajito al otro. —¿Ves esas cartas? Debo tener tres de ellas y entonces podré comunicarme con los Jokers, ellos me dirán como solucionar esta situación— Arthur le dio una mirada entre sorprendida y escéptica, eso se le hacía familiar, muy familiar en realidad.

—No gracias… Yo paso, la última vez que dijiste algo similar nos trajo aquí…— Arthur se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. —Además no veo cómo unas cartas nos van a ayudar a salir de aquí…—

—Ya dije, los Jokers se comunican a través de ellas, si logro contactarlos vendrán a nuestro rescate— Arthur lo observó y parpadeó ligeramente, sus pestañas claras revoloteando ligeramente, llamando la atención a sus brillantes ojos esmeralda en lugar de sus cejar claramente más grandes de lo normal.

—En serio estás demente ¿no? — Alfred se ofendió un poco, recordó que Arthur había gritado como una niña asustada al verlo volver, seguro que no creía en la magia y por ello se resistía a sus palabras.

—Solo debo conseguir las cartas— Murmuró Alfred más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

—Usa la excusa del baño… funciona— Comentó Arthur desinteresado desde su lugar.

Alfred lo meditó, pero no, necesitaba algo que distrajera a los guardias lo suficiente para que el pudiese llegar a la mesa y tomar las cartas del mazo que descansaba ahí.

De pronto la idea floreció en su mente.

—Arthur golpéame…— Pidió de pronto regresando al fondo y poniéndose frente al otro, el de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. Sí, su compañero estaba demente, ya no le cabían dudas. Quizás los años que paso como piedra en la cima de la montaña le habían congelado el cerebro.

—No— Respondió Arthur casi asustado, ya no pensaba seguirle los juegos a aquel sujeto que cada vez le demostraba estar más y más loco.

—Anda, solo será un segundo…— Urgió Alfred poniendo su rostro más cerca, casi indicándole donde debía golpearlo.

Era cierto que Arthur estaba metido en ese lío por culpa de Alfred, por haberse dejado llevar y ayudarle en algo tan absurdo como robar una reliquia, que al final su intento de robo había sido más que fallido. Pero ni eso lo hacía querer desquitar su frustración con el chico. Él no iba por ahí golpeando a la gente solo por un mal día.

—Ahh~ ya veo, temes que tus brazos delgados se vayan a doblar si lo haces ¿no? No te preocupes, yo también pensé lo mismo que tú— Arthur sintió su sangre hervir, Alfred le dio una sonrisa ladeada que quiso borrarle de un puñetazo. Incluso sentía el rostro al fuego vivo de su creciente furia.

—Mira Alfred…— Empezó con un siseo desdeñoso, dispuesto a usar todo el vocabulario altisonante que sabía.

—No, no te molestes, apuesto a que el guardia viejo del museo hubiese tenido el triple de fuerza que tú…— Arthur ni lo pensó solo estrelló su puño en la cara de Alfred, el impactó llamó la atención de los guardias que de inmediato soltaron una exclamación para que ellos pararan y Arthur estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si no fuera porque Alfred volvió a abrir su boca.

—¿Eso es todo? Ahhh~ seguro tus nudillos se rompieron o algo ¿verdad? — El tono de burla era tal que Arthur se levantó y de un saltó casi felino se lanzó contra Alfred dando puños a diestra y siniestra. Y tal vez gritando con furia ciega.

Alfred tuvo el sentido común de taparse la cara para evitar los peores golpes, ya tenía suficiente con el primero que le seguía punzando en casi toda la cara.

Fue medio consciente del momento en que los guardias entraron a la celda a quitarle a Arthur de encima.

Arthur estaba hecho un sol rojo de furia, lo miraba con odio puro en las esmeraldas verdes, como si de verdad fuera a asesinarlo si lo alcanzaba.

Uno de los guardias lo sacó de la celda mientras el otro detenía a Arthur dentro.

Alfred empezó su mejor actuación retrocediendo como si estuviera en pánico, cuando sus piernas chocaron con la mesa, empezó a suplicarle al guardia que no lo volviera a meter ahí con Arthur, mientras tanto su mano se estiro tanteando la mesa.

El guardia claramente no sabía cómo controlarlo y él pudo hacerse con algunas cartas y deslizarlas en la manga de su vestuario, las cartas suficientes para salir de ahí.

Notó que los guardias habían dejado caer sus cartas por todos lados en las prisas de separarlos así que no había problemas, seguro que no iban a notar las cartas faltantes.

Al final decidieron meterlo en la celda contigua, así cada uno tenía su propia celda y no habría más peleas.

Alfred jamás iba a admitirlo, pero ser golpeado por un chico cualquiera era algo desagradable, sentía la zona debajo del ojo en carne viva y la mejilla algo hinchada, se tocó con suavidad, pero hasta los dedos le parecieron demasiado, los retiró al instante.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a los guardias hablar cansinos mirando el desastre que habían dejado por ir a detener a sus dos reos y evitar que se mataran uno al otro.

Al final uno de los guardias se ofreció a ir por café mientras el otro juntaba las cartas esparcidas por suelo para una nueva partida que les hiciera olvidar el estrés recién vivido.

Alfred se sentó en el piso sucio sin ninguna elegancia, sacó las cartas ocultas en la manga de su sacó azul índigo y trató de no mirarlas todavía.

Eran tres y aún estaban volteadas por suerte, se las llevó a la frente primero tratando de concentrarse, llamando a los Jokers mentalmente para que acudieran a él y le brindaran respuestas, extendió las tres cartas en el piso, con el color solido por delante.

No tenía preguntas concisas, así que se decidió por un simple _"Díganme lo que debo hacer ahora"_

Volteó la primera carta, iniciando por la derecha, cuando vio el dibujo sintió un alivio inundarle el pecho, era un dibujo tan familiar, dos picas, únicas y sencillas, un mensaje muy claro para él.

El dos de picas representaba al Rey y la Reina como una unidad.

Eso ya lo sabía, él había tenido que buscar una Reina en el pasado, no era necesario que los Jokers se lo volvieran a recalcar.

 _"Eso ya lo sé"_

Murmuró en su mente, algo enfadado por la respuesta tan simple y poco útil.

 _"Aquí encerrado no voy a encontrar a una Reina, eso es muy seguro"_

Volteó la carta del medio, se sorprendió un poco al mirarla, era la Sota de Picas.

 _"Pero claro…"_

Se dijo con más ánimos, Yao, debía encontrar a su Sota, aquel puesto estaba designado para eso, para ayudar al Rey en esos casos.

No sabía cómo encontrarlo, pero los Jokers jamás le dirían algo tan específico, al menos no sin un pago de por medio.

Se guardó la carta de la Sota en la bolsa de su sacó por si debía usarla más adelante y como un recordatorio de lo que debía hacer.

Miró la última carta, preguntándose si era realmente necesario verla, al final la volteó.

Era el siete, nuevamente de picas, ese número representaba el final de un ciclo, derivado quizás del número de días antes de que acabara la semana, las picas por supuesto representaban el tiempo.

Alfred odio que los Jokers no fueran específicos ¿siete qué? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semana? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Con los Jokers todo era posible.

Suspiró, el mensaje básicamente se reducía a otras dos advertencias y una pizca de ayuda.

 _"Consigue una Reina, busca a la Sota, se te acaba el tiempo. Tienes 7 algo"_

Lanzó las dos cartas sobrantes afuera de su celda, para que los guardias las encontraran si las necesitaban, recostó su cabeza contra el muro y empezó a pensar en cómo encontrar a su Sota.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Bien, debo decir que disfrute y me reí un montón cuando este capítulo me llego a la cabeza. En serio, no estaba entre mis planes escribir algo así, pero no pude resistirme XDD_

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído, aunque sea un rato… Mi pago acá será haberles dado un rato de alegría~_

 _Ya saben que trataré de seguir trabajando en cosas~_

 _De momento me centraré en "Sol y Luna" y en la revisión de Compositor y De Fama para tenerlos listos en Febrero ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Las cosas aquí contenidas son pura inspiración mía… y me parece una falta de respeto que Himaruya-Sama no haga canon a mi ship (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Realismo mágico… pero esto tenía que ponerlo desde el inicio de la historia XDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¿Por qué esta historia y no otra de las que tengo pendiente? Pues, porque sí XDD_

 _Ya tengo un calendario que está bastante pesadito y será un milagro si logró la mitad, pero al menos me permite mantener contempladas las ideas y llevar un orden en mi cabeza caótica~_

 _Y siento decirles que este calendario también incluye a mi otra cuenta y ciertos proyectos personales que tengo en mente, así que por favor, pido paciencia~_

 _De todas formas este año voy a cerrar ciertos fics que solo están a uno o dos capítulos~ ¡No teman, vamos a agarrar un ritmo!_

 _Por último pero no menos importante, espero que este capítulo les guste, va con mucho cariño~_

 _ **PD:**_ _Cambie el curso de los capítulos porque no note que el primer capítulo debía ser un prólogo, una disculpa~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~**_

El tiempo en la celda fue tan lento que le resultó una tortura total, pese a ello logró de algún modo que sus ojos se cerraran de cansancio, aunque injustamente lo sintió casi como un parpadeo cuando de pronto un guardia los estaba despertando a base de gritos y golpes en los barrotes metálicos que los mantenían cautivos.

Alfred no sabía en qué punto se había quedado dormido pero por lo adolorida de su espalda y su trasero sabía que ya había pasado por lo menos toda una noche.

—Tienen derecho a una llamada— Dijo el guardia que no se parecía en nada a los dos anteriores que había estado cuidándolos.

Arthur salió primero, lo vio pegarse a un aparato y gestular un poco, Alfred se imaginó que de alguna forma hablaba con alguien, tampoco es que fuera imposible, volvió luego de unos minutos con un claro semblante cansado, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, Alfred se sintió un poco mal por él. Lo había metido en eso sin proponérselo.

—Tu turno…— Murmuró el guardia buscado la llave correcta para su celda, Alfred lo detuvo con un gesto ligero.

—No es necesario…— Dijo de pronto, el guardia lo miró con sorpresa. —No tengo a nadie a quien llamar de todas formas…—

Arthur escuchó aquello desde su propia celda, él había llamado a su profesor de excursión, extrañamente había creado una excusa creíble durante la noche, lo reprendieron por haberse ido sin avisar pero había logrado salir del problema sin que se supiera que estaba en prisión por haber intentado robar un museo y claramente todavía no se dispersaba la noticia de la desaparición de Alfred en la cima de la montaña.

Quizás la gente del museo estaba más ocupada en reparar los daños de la vitrina, que en comprobar una estatua que técnicamente no debería haberse movido en lo absoluto.

Igualmente era muy temprano para que alguien subiera al primer recorrido y notara la desaparición. Pero al medio día sabía que sería la noticia del siglo.

Con su llamada al profesor de excursión, por supuesto había agotado las posibilidades de que alguien lo ayudará a salir de ahí y se convenció de que quizás, cuando descubrieran que Alfred era la estatua desaparecida lo iban a sacar de ese lugar con las disculpas que sentía merecerse.

Pero igualmente no estaba seguro y al escuchar a Alfred rechazar su llamada se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—Yo haré su llamada— Pidió Arthur en voz alta, el guardia lo miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño antes de empezar a negar. —Él no sabe el número, yo marcare por él…— Explicó lo más creíble que pudo, el guardia miró a Alfred y después de un afirmación por parte de Alfred suspiro y dejó salir a Arthur de nuevo al teléfono.

Arthur llamó a alguien confiable, después de todo iba a salir de ahí y de paso ayudaría a Alfred, no es que el chico se lo mereciera pero de alguna forma ambos estaban metido en eso y ambos debían salir. Sin mencionar que Arthur de alguna forma sabía que debía mantener el secreto de la naturaleza de Alfred entre ellos, dado que la gente tenía tendencia a destruir todo lo que no entendían.

Pero después de salir de ahí se prometió alejarse y no volver a cruzarse en su camino de nuevo, porque era lo más sano y porque no estaba seguro de ser el indicado para guardar un secreto de esa magnitud.

Francis llegó unas 3 horas después, era un largo camino y aunque el francés conducía como el demonio, para alguien que estaba en prisión aquellas horas se volvían eternas.

Arthur no supo qué arreglos tuvo que hacer el francés y cuanto había costado, pero después de una visita breve y un par de papeleos, los dejaron salir a ambos con algunas advertencias de por medio.

Francis era de esos amigos que se burlaba antes de preguntar, así que mientras el francés se burlaba y Arthur gruñía, Alfred se mantenía a la distancia tan callado que parecía un niño regañado.

Arthur le pidió a Francis que esperara en el auto y se enfrentó a Alfred, no lucía menos cansado que él mismo y el golpe hinchado del rostro algo amoratado le hizo sentir un poco de culpa.

—¿Qué harás después de esto?— Preguntó Alfred de forma tan cortés que tomó a Arthur por sorpresa. Era bien sabido que después de ir a prisión juntos dos chicos se volvían más _"cercanos"_ y no distanciados, pero acababa de conocer a Alfred el día anterior así que la distancia no debía sorprenderle. Eso haría más fácil que cada uno se fuera por su lado.

—Bueno, ir a casa, descansar y volver a la escuela… volver a mi vida— Y olvidar aquello, pero no lo dijo, después de todo había sido interesante. —¿Y tú?— Preguntó solo por educación. Y bueno sí, tal vez estaba preocupado, una parte de él todavía creía que Alfred de verdad era un Rey antiguo que se había vuelto piedra años atrás. Y eso era básicamente cierto, pero después de ver a Alfred tan desaliñado y cansado le costaba creer que no era un humano común y corriente.

—Tengo que encontrar a alguien… así que será mejor que empiece a buscar— Y ahí estaba, justo el momento en el que Arthur debía desearle suerte y separar sus caminos, pero no se podía sacar con tanta facilidad de la cabeza el momento en el que Alfred había pasado de la sólida piedra a la humanidad.

—Eso suena bien…— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Alfred le dio una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—Gracias por todo Arthur, perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto… Aun así te lo agradezco y esperó poder compensártelo en el futuro, cuando encuentre mi palacio y tesoros perdidos— Arthur suspiró, dudaba seriamente que Alfred fuera capaz de encontrar algo por su cuenta, si es que de verdad existía, y de existir si es que no había sido descubierto y saqueado siglos atrás.

—No te preocupes… solo ya no te metas en problemas ¿sí? — Alfred apartó un poco su capa y le hizo una reverencia tan perfecta que realmente lucía como alguien de la realeza de siglos de antigüedad.

—Tú tampoco lo hagas… Hasta luego, Arthur Kirkland— Y con eso Alfred dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Arthur sintió un vacío extraño al ver la espalda de Alfred alejarse cada vez más.

¿Qué pasaría si Alfred de verdad fuera el antiguo Rey? ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba lo que buscaba? ¿Y sí Alfred se lastimaba o enfermaba o pasaba hambre? Arthur era un amante de toda la historia que rodeaba a la estatua.

Siempre había deseado saber la historia de aquella estatua, de ese Rey en específico, no sabía sí dejarlo ir en ese momento le iba a dar más alivio o pesar a su consciencia y curiosidad.

¿Y sí Alfred no mentía? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para desentrañar y cargar con un secreto tan gigante como lo era Alfred?

Tal vez la vida al fin le estaba respondiendo a sus ruegos y él simplemente le estaba dando la espalda a la oportunidad por miedo.

—¡Alfred!— Gritó corriendo hacia el Rey, Alfred se detuvo y lo esperó. —Escucha… el día anterior fue horrible… Estoy seguro de que al igual que yo no dormiste ni un poco… Y si no tienes donde pasar la noche podrías quedarte en mi casa hoy y mañana iniciar tu búsqueda ¿Qué dices?— Ofreció con el corazón un poco acelerado y las mejillas calentándose poco a poco. Se sentía como un bobo después de todo.

—Eso sería realmente amable de tu parte Arthur… pero me temo que he abusado demasiado de tu confianza…— Las palabras lo hicieron mirar a los ojos azules, Alfred sonreía con elegancia y cariño. Arthur sintió un nudo preocupante en el estómago.

Alfred era atractivo, y aunque no estaba en su mejor forma el brillo de los ojos azules no te permitiría concentrar en nada más allá de ello.

—Está bien, fui yo él que te dio un feo golpe en la cara…— Arthur elevó la mano para rozar la parte amoratada en el pómulo ajeno. Alfred se mordió el labio pero aparte de eso no hizo otro gesto de dolor. —Solo será una noche de todas formas…— Aunque no estaba seguro de ello pero no iba a decirlo en alto.

—Entonces te lo agradecería aún más, Arthur— Alfred sonrió con más ánimos que antes y Arthur hizo lo propio.

—Sí, sí… cuando encuentres tu palacio y eso…— Murmuró Arthur antes de que el propio Rey lo hiciera, Alfred solo soltó algunas carcajadas y lo siguió al auto, dónde el francés los esperaba.

Por suerte durante el viaje Francis no hizo preguntas, pero Arthur le había mostrado las suficientes imágenes del Rey de Piedra a su amigo como para que este no notará el parecido.

Alfred se mantuvo callado, más interesado en observar a todo lo que pasaba detrás de la ventana trasera que en la conversación que sostenían los pasajeros de adelante.

Hablaron principalmente de los arreglos legales que el francés había hecho, sobre la escuela y la excursión.

Arthur prometió contarle en algún momento sobre el desastre y Francis se conformó con esa promesa rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa Arthur no podía estar más aliviado, la pesadilla terminaría en el momento en que tocase su cama y pudiera descansar adecuadamente.

Aunque, después de un baño y una comida, paso la tarde entera buscando casi de forma compulsiva en las noticias de ese día. No había nada, era extraño y a la vez un poco decepciónate. Pero sobre todo, le causaba una incomodidad enorme, él sabía lo que vio ahí en la montaña, Alfred estaba ahí, paseándose por departamento como una prueba viviente de la magia existía o de que Arthur estaba alucinando fuertemente.

—Alfred… ¿Sabes que no hay noticias de tu desaparición? — Al fin Arthur se atrevió a abordar el tema, Alfred llevaba rato abriendo cajones y examinando cada cosa que encontraba a su paso con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Eso es raro? — Preguntó a su vez Alfred sin dejar de examinar la cafetera.

—¿Estas bromeando? Eres una estatua de 300 años de antigüedad que desapareció de la cima de una montaña y nadie está hablando de ello… Más que raro es preocupante— Alfred al fin volvió a reunirse con él en la sala y lo miró ceñudo.

—Deberías ser más delicado en la forma en la que dices las cosas, Arthur… Lo sé, sé que era un estatua hace poco, pero yo no pedí convertirme en una desde el inicio así como tampoco pedí dejar de serlo 300 años después— Arthur resopló un poco y siguió buscando noticias en su teléfono, mientras Alfred se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá de tres plazas. —En cuanto a lo que dirá la gente, me tiene sin cuidado… Así es el mundo, de pronto pasa algo mágico y sabes que ya paso, no se puede hacer algo al respecto…— Terminó Alfred con un suspiro cansino.

—Ese es el punto, las cosas "mágicas" no pasan y ya… la CIA o el FBI podrían intervenir ¿Te das cuenta de eso? — Alfred frunció el ceño antes de hacer un gesto confundido.

—No tengo idea de qué me hablas, Arthur… La magia en mi tiempo era tan cotidiana como el pan recién horneado… Picas funcionaba con magia— Arthur sintió una punzada en el historiador dedicado que era.

—¿Te refieres al antiguo Reino de Picas? Nadie sabe si de verdad fue real… es solo una leyenda perdida, como la Atlántida o la biblioteca de Alejandría… hay algunas leyendas que señalan que fue real, pero no hay suficientes pruebas tangibles de su existencia— Alfred lo miró con cierto asombro y un toque de tristeza se instaló en sus ojos.

—Supongo que me he perdido más cosas de las que imagine…— Murmuró con una tranquilidad claramente fingida, Arthur sintió el impulso de decir que todo iría bien, que encontraría un rastro seguro pero no sabía si alentar las ilusiones de Alfred era lo correcto. —La última vez que vi mi Reino fue la noche en que recibí la maldición, me preguntaba qué le pasaría si yo no estuviera ahí para defenderlo— Alfred no quería pensar lo peor, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

—¿Por qué ahora? Es decir, por qué crees que la maldición se rompió ahora— Arthur se sentía incómodo admitiendo la maldición de Alfred porque era una forma de aceptar que Alfred no era real o al menos no debería serlo.

—No lo sé… pero las maldiciones no suelen ser muy benevolentes, tal vez el destino creyó que era justo dejarme ahí todo ese tiempo— Respondió Alfred tratando de recordar lo que los Jokers le habían dicho antes de recibir la maldición, lo que más recordaba era la carta de la muerte frente a él porque de alguna forma nada se comparaba a la impresión que esa carta le había ocasionado.

—La magia no existe, no ahora— Murmuró Arthur con cierto pesar, sentía el deber de decírselo a Alfred, para que de alguna forma entendiera que su situación era más difícil de lo que ambos podían imaginar.

—La magia existe Arthur… que la gente deje de creer en ella es diferente…— Respondió Alfred de forma solemne, Arthur vio por primera vez a un Rey de verdad en el chico que yacía junto a él, envuelto en una pijama prestada que le iba bastante pequeña.

De alguna forma Arthur quiso creer en aquella afirmación, quiso aceptar que lo que estaba viviendo era real y que Alfred tendría más secretos que él iba a presenciar en algún momento.

—¿Y entonces, qué haremos cuando las noticias se inunden de tu rostro? — Preguntó Arthur contagiándose de la tranquilidad que tenía Alfred a su lado, incluso dejó por la paz la búsqueda de noticias en su teléfono.

—Nada, si te soy sincero dudo que lo noten— Alfred le dio una mínima sonrisa que parecía conciliadora y la vez enigmática, Arthur sabía que ahí habría algún secreto pero por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de presionar al Rey para saberlo.

.

.

Esa noche Arthur se soñó de nuevo entrando al salón del trono en la cima de la montaña, pero en el trono no estaba Alfred sentado, dos figuras con cuernos y colas se asomaron detrás del trono real y Arthur sintió un poco de miedo.

Ambos sonreían y lo observaban abiertamente.

—¡Salve la Reina de Picas! — Exclamó el menor de los seres, Arthur sintió una opresión en su hombro izquierdo, justo sobre el corazón.

—La marca ha aparecido, el reloj ha elegido— Mencionó el otro ser dando un chasquido y desapareciendo junto al otro, Arthur se quedó en la habitación solo en silencio y siendo vencido por un peso que crecía en lo profundo de su ser, una vibración que comenzó en la boca del estómago y se expandió haciendo que se doblará de dolor. Al tiempo que una tinta negra lo marcaba sobre el latido de su corazón.

Fue justo cuando estaba arrodillado de dolor frente al trono que un susurro se coló en su oído, _"¿Sigues sin creer en la magia?"_ las palabras se derramaron en su oído con una voz decadente y hasta cierto punto espeluznante, tan terrible y real que lo despertó de golpe, sudoroso y jadeante.

La vibración se detuvo de a poco, pero el peso no se alivió tan rápido, Arthur llevó su mano a su corazón y lo sintió acelerado, esperó hasta que su pulso se calmó para decir que solo había sido una pesadilla. No se atrevió a ver su piel por miedo a descubrir la marca que en sueños le había enraizado en el pecho y se había extendido por su hombro.

Simplemente decidió tratar de calmarse y descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

.

.

Alfred no se había quejado de dormir en el sofá, al día siguiente Arthur lo encontró despierto, mirando una carta de póker sobre la mesa con gesto concentrado. No se atrevió a hablar del sueño, de alguna forma se había convencido de que era un sueño y nada más.

—Buenos días...—Murmuró Arthur aclarándose la voz para llamar la atención del otro, Alfred le sonrió de inmediato.

—Buen día Arthur… Espero que durmieras bien— Arthur se sonrojó un poco, sin tener idea de porque, quizás porque Alfred se había dado un baño y lucía un cabello tan dorado que parecía irreal. Algo que solo tendría un modelo de revistas. O quizás fue porque todavía podía sentir el peso de su pesadilla rondarle.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes que a buscar?— Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras comprobaba lo que habría de desayuno.

—A mi Sota… aunque no estoy seguro de cómo encontrarlo, es decir, han pasado cientos de años, podría ser cualquier persona ahora y podría estar en cualquier parte…— Arthur le ofreció un vaso de jugo que encontró en el refrigerador y dio una mirada disimulada a la carta que Alfred miraba.

Era la Sota de Picas, Arthur tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Dime que no usarás esa carta como referencia…—

—Por supuesto… esta carta es la clave, incluso luce igual a Yao— Arthur en serio que no entendía el razonamiento de Alfred.

—Es solo una carta de póker, todas son iguales… al menos la mayoría… te lo mostraré — Arthur volvió a su cuarto y de un cajón atascado de viejos juegos de mesa sacó una caja con sus cartas de póker.

Se las tendió a Alfred, el chico abrió la caja y extendió las cartas frente a él con gesto aún más concentrado.

Vio que la duda empañó los ojos azules, quizás Alfred se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad la magia solo estaba en su cabeza.

Y entonces Alfred frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca casi de horror.

—¿Cómo pueden representarme así? — Preguntó señalando la carta del Rey de Picas, era por supuesto la imagen de un viejo barbudo con una corona ostentosa. —Es decir, mírame… no me parezco en nada a esta imagen… Es casi un crimen— Argumentó Alfred genuinamente ofendido, Arthur casi se echó a reír hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los ojos de la Reina de Picas.

Si era honesto la imagen era tan fea como la del Rey, pero algo en sus rasgos se le hizo familiar, paso saliva y paso sus dedos por las cartas y algo como el magnetismo de un imán hizo que la carta de la Reina de Picas se pegara a sus dedos cuando pasaron sobre ella.

Alfred lo miró con curiosidad y le quitó la carta de las manos para observarla con detalle.

—Se parece un poco a ti…— Declaró Alfred de pronto poniendo la carta junto al rostro de Arthur, comparando el dibujo con sus rasgos.

—N-No digas tonterías— Arthur apartó la carta de un manotazo, el nerviosismo lo invadió pronto y algo en su pecho cosquilleo, justo donde se había soñado que crecía la marca, otra ola de nervios lo invadió.

—Arthur… puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste antes de que la maldición se rompiera— Preguntó Alfred mirándolo con una intensidad cargada de reconocimiento, Arthur sintió el hilo de los pensamientos de Alfred como si este los hubiese dicho en voz alta.

—Solo fue una coincidencia… nada más Alfred, no hice nada— Respondió a la defensiva y con cierto temor de ser descubierto, lo cierto es que era muy malo para mentir cuando estaba nervioso.

—Las coincidencias no existen en Picas, Arthur… Pero estoy dispuesto a creer en tu palabra si me muestras esta parte de tu piel— Alfred señaló justo sobre su corazón, Arthur sintió un miedo total invadirlo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Alfred en un instante y se vio a sí mismo besando a la estatua en la cima de la montaña.

No, nada de eso era una coincidencia. _No podía serlo_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ya se puso serio el asunto XDDD_

 _Realmente no saben cómo disfruto de escribir esta historia cada vez, es fascinante y gusto lo que siempre desee escribir~_

 _Por cierto, intentaré no retrasar más De Fama, quiero que sepan que ya lo estoy escribiendo, y voy un buen avance, pero no hay comparación con el largo de los capítulos de ese fic con este u otros que tengo por ahí…_

 _En fin, espero que estén valiendo la pena mis actualizaciones, tardías pero seguras, ya lo saben~_

 _De aquí le daré amor a mi otra cuenta que también tengo algo abandonada y volveré a prepararme para la llegada de la "Primavera" si es que saben de qué fic les hablo 7u7_

 _¡See you mundo!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Las cosas aquí contenidas son pura inspiración mía… y me parece una falta de respeto que Himaruya-Sama no haga canon a mi ship (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posible capítulo aburrido u.u_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Hey! Me estoy olvidando de esta bella plataforma que me dio vida, me vio nacer ;_;_

 _Pero ya estoy aquí para corregirlo~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ El Rey de Piedra ~*~**_

No, nada de eso era una coincidencia. _No podía serlo._

—¿E-Estás loco? No haré eso de ninguna manera…— Arthur apartó la mano de Alfred de un manotazo algo más brusco de lo que pretendía, se levantó del sofá con rapidez olvidando por completo el desayuno. —Se hace tarde… debo ir a hacer cosas fuera hoy— Mencionó ante la mirada curiosa de Alfred y desfiló a su habitación sin más explicaciones.

Alfred no se impresionó tanto con la actitud de Arthur, tampoco era como que sus sospechas fueran muy importantes, observó la carta de la Reina de Picas y decidió que la guardaría también con él.

Por su parte, en la habitación, Arthur se dejó llevar por el pánico, se sacó la camisa de la pijama frente al espejo del baño y tuvo que dar varios respiros profundos y lentos antes de atreverse a enfrentarse a su reflejo.

 _Nada_.

No había nada en su pecho, dejó salir todo el aire contenido en un aliento de alivio. Solo había sido un sueño, se convenció de eso porque si se ponía a pensar en las coincidencias se volvería loco.

Se vistió para salir sintiéndose un poco mal por la forma en la que estaba actuando con respecto a Alfred, era verdad que el asunto lo tenía a la defensiva y estaba quizás desquitándose con el otro, pero le parecía lógico, la situación lo mantenía en una tensión constante con la que apenas podía lidiar.

—Oye, tengo que ir de compras…— Murmuró mientras salía de vuelta a la sala, Alfred seguía mirando las cartas y las movía de lugar de vez en cuando sobre la mesa. —Si vas a quedarte aquí definitivamente necesito rellenar mis reservas de la semana y pienso que… el supermercado es un buen lugar para buscar a alguien, suele ir mucha gente de aquí a allá...— Ofreció de pronto rogando por no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, Alfred al fin se enfocó en él y le dio una sonrisa dulce cuando sus ojos notaron que Arthur le ofrecía una muda de ropa para salir también.

—No sé si me impresiona más el hecho de que desees ayudarme con mi búsqueda o que estés planeando alojarme aquí por una semana...— Mencionó Alfred con el tono divertido levantándose del sofá y aceptando las prendas de ropa, Arthur solo entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de advertencia para que Alfred no dijera más y arruinará su plan de ser amable.

—Entre más rápido encuentres a esa persona que buscas más rápido te irías ¿No?— Se cruzó de brazos, Alfred le dio un asentimiento ligero sin borrar su sonrisa. —Y sobre quedarte aquí no tengo problemas… la mayor parte del día me la pasó en la escuela, mientras seas ordenado, decente y te comportes entonces estaremos bien— Arthur no mencionó sus razones porque en sí eran obvias, no todos los días te encontrabas con un Rey mágico de 300 años de antigüedad, sin mencionar que todavía tenía cierto pendiente de las noticias con respecto a la estatua.

—De acuerdo… Gracias Arthur, eres realmente muy amable— Opinó Alfred de pronto más animado entrando al baño para poder vestirse.

—Tendremos que conseguirte ropa también… me da escalofríos verte usar mi ropa— Alfred soltó algunas risas divertidas, desde donde se cambiaba y se le contagiaron un poco a Arthur, iba a ser interesante convivir con ese Rey tan singular.

.

.

.

No se había equivocado, Alfred tenía un magnetismo que le resultaba un tanto extraño, sobre todo porque en esos momentos estaba hablando con un hombre al azar al que le había preguntado sobre su "Sota" usando la carta de póker como referencia. Lo raro del asunto es que el hombre lo había tomado en serio y ahí había iniciado la conversación sobre métodos de búsqueda de personas en internet que Alfred absorbía con una concentración envidiable.

Arthur por su parte estaba demasiado impresionado de lo absurdo e irreal que era aquello como para recordar que estaba haciendo las compras, así que se dedicaba a observar la plática desde una distancia prudente que le permitía fingir que seguía con sus compras.

Cuando Alfred se despidió del extraño y volvió a Arthur lucía una sonrisa radiante y satisfecha.

—Todos son tan amables aquí…— Comentó siguiendo a Arthur por los pasillos del supermercado.

—No estoy seguro de eso… "Todos" es demasiado, más bien diría que "algunos" suelen ser amables…— Corrigió Arthur con suavidad mientras lanzaba algunos productos a su canasta.

—Me recuerda un poco a Picas… podías confiar en cualquier persona y todos se daban los buenos días en las calles— Siguió Alfred con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

—Eso significa que eras un buen Rey ¿No? Un pueblo feliz suele compartir esa felicidad con la gente a su alrededor…— Alfred agachó la mirada y su ánimo pareció decaer de pronto, Arthur quiso retirar sus palabras.

—Si hubiese sido un buen Rey no habría terminado como una roca tantos años…— Declaró Alfred con una sonrisa pequeña y forzada, Arthur solo soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu Sota está en este país? Dijiste que podría estar en cualquier lugar y ser cualquier persona ahora…— Decidió cambiar de tema para no abrumar más a Alfred con el tema de su maldición.

—Eso es cierto… pero Yao y yo tenemos un lazo en común, apuesto a que él sabe que lo estoy buscando y comenzará a buscarme también…—

—Eso suena mejor que ir a ciegas… ¿Y qué se supone que hace una Sota?— Alfred sonrió de inmediato con el nuevo hilo de la conversación.

—Es el sirviente más devoto y fiel entre los sirvientes del Rey… el que lo defenderá y guiará en su reinado, se supone que nunca está lejos de los Reyes…— Empezó a explicar Alfred observando a la gente cuando se cruzaban con algún extraño, a veces recibía una mirada de vuelta y otras no.

—Suena bien, en serio debes encontrarlo entonces— Arthur había dejado de ponerse nervioso con Alfred observando o señalando a la gente porque de alguna extraña manera las personas que lo notaban no lo tomaban a mal, solo demostraban curiosidad, pero nada más.

—Yao se me asignó a los trece años… hubo un intento de secuestro y el consejo real decidió que era tiempo de buscarme un protector permanente, hubo muchos candidatos pero Yao fue marcado por el reloj...— Arthur sintió una punzada extraña con la palabra _"marcado_ ", el sueño aún estaba fresco en su mente y decidió que esa palabra lo pondría inevitablemente nervioso desde que Alfred demostró saberlo.

— ¿Intento de secuestro? Eso suena peligroso…— Alfred de encogió de hombros.

—No era muy raro en esos días… si te soy honesto fue patético… los detuve antes de que pudieran acercarse, un heredero al trono sin la protección adecuada era blanco fácil para muchos, pero me entrenaron desde joven para ser un verdadero caballero así que no fue difícil vencerlos usando solo una espada— Arthur deseaba no sentirse impresionado pero lo estaba, vaya que lo estaba, no se imaginaba la escena ni un poco pero de alguna manera ilógica lo creía, creía en Alfred y en sus palabras.

Fue entonces que se dio una idea de porque la gente parecía querer ayudar a Alfred en su búsqueda en lugar de creer que estaba completamente loco por buscar a alguien con una carta de póker como referencia.

Lo dejo pasar porque todo con Alfred era extraño en sí, no tenía caso mencionar detalles y quedar como un total incrédulo. Tenía que abrir los ojos y quizás aceptarlo, Alfred era un ser mágico, un Rey que por una maldición había terminado como una estatua los últimos 300 años. Alfred era fuera de lo común y por tanto estaba rodeado de situaciones fuera de lo común, quizás sí aceptaba eso dejaría de pensar en cada detalle extraño que rodeaba al otro, quizás sí se acostumbraba a ello sería más fácil aceptar lo demás que viniera, porque con Alfred no se acabarían las sorpresas, eso era seguro.

Y así fue, cuando volvieron a casa, Alfred no se mostró decepcionado por no obtener ni una sola pista de su Sota, muy por el contrario demostró más interés en ayudar a Arthur con las compras, en poner cada cosa en su lugar y observar de cerca como Arthur hacía la cena.

— ¿A qué te dedicas Arthur?— Le preguntó de pronto observándolo fijo, una mirada tan profunda que estuvo a punto de distraerlo más que la pregunta en sí.

—Soy estudiante de historia del arte…— Respondió un poco incómodo, marcado por todas esas personas que despreciaban su carrera por considerarla aburrida e inútil para una vida laboral.

—Suena interesante…— Declaró Alfred sin dejar de mirarlo, incluso mientras Arthur se movía de un sitio a otro dentro de la cocina Alfred insistía en seguirlo con la mirada.

— ¿Sí? B-Bueno, no es una carrera muy solicitada en realidad… y muchos la consideran aburrida— Explicó con una timidez extraña en él, no quería admitir que la mirada fija y el interés repentino que tenía Alfred por él lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso.

—El arte es importante en nuestras vidas ¿Por qué sería aburrido estudiarlo?— Arthur sintió una calidez invadirlo con la indignación en la voz del otro y el ceño fruncido demostrando su punto.

—No lo sé… solo es algo que la gente piensa, pero no me importa tanto, me gusta mi carrera— Alfred volvió a sonreír con sus palabras y Arthur se encontró sonriendo también, al fin encontraba a alguien que no insultaba su carrera a la primera y eso le pareció agradable.

—Entonces es maravilloso… cuéntame qué obra de la historia es tu favorita hasta ahora y si la has estudiado de cerca…— Arthur sí que enrojeció con la petición, se enfrentó a Alfred y sintió más pánico con la mirada interesada sobre él.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— Preguntó en lugar de responder, totalmente abrumado decidiendo que no le diría más a Alfred sobre el tema para no quedar en evidencia. No podía decirle que la obra a la que más estudios le había dedicado era al mismo Alfred, o al menos a la estatua que había sido.

—Estoy tratando de conocerte… Lo siento, solo tengo mucha curiosidad por ti, no entiendo por qué tú fuiste quien rompió el hechizo…— Explicó Alfred con suavidad, Arthur sintió sus mejillas más y más calientes con la explicación del interés tan repentino e insistente que Alfred demostraba de pronto tan abiertamente.

—Oh…— Fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto y decidió volver a sus labores en la cocina tratando de pensar en sí aquello era real o no.

—No me has contado sobre la obra que te gusta...— Insistió Alfred después de un rato.

—Tal vez fue eso… mi interés en ti me llevó a...— Arthur recordó de pronto el deseo que escribió en el papel como tradición, en ese deseo había pedido conocer la historia de ese Rey. —Antes dime algo ¿Es cierta la leyenda sobre ti? Lo de que puedes cumplir deseos a cambio de alguna ofrenda— Preguntó de pronto dejando de lado todo para observar de nuevo a Alfred y sus reacciones, el otro mostraba una tranquilidad casi somnolienta que apenas se alteró con la pregunta repentina.

—Mmm... No lo sé, me coronaron antes de la maldición, en teoría tengo bajo mi control la magia de Picas así que puede ser...— Alfred se encogió de hombros con su respuesta, casi como si hablara del clima y no de magia volviéndose realidad.

—Te pedí poder conocer tu historia ese día…— Murmuró Arthur con cierta timidez, él quería, por sobre todo lo que había pasado seguía queriendo saber más de Alfred. —Tal vez... Por eso despertaste, tal vez cuando yo sepa tu historia volverás, quizás no rompí la maldición, solo estás cumpliendo mi deseo…— Sonaba raro e ilógico pero Arthur había leído algunos libros fantásticos sobre eso, de personas reviviendo a iconos de la historia para hablar con ellos o incluso viajando en el tiempo y encontrando a personajes importantes para tener una conversación y saber más sobre su vida.

— ¿Deseas conocer mi historia?— Alfred pareció genuinamente impresionado por eso y no por la posibilidad de una respuesta a la ruptura de su hechizo.

—Estudio para ser historiador, querer conocer tu vida no debería ser algo impresionante— Arthur rodó los ojos y al fin se sintió tranquilo para seguir terminando la cena, si seguía distrayéndose no acabaría nunca, pero Alfred era algo inevitable de observar y aunque llevaba años de su vida dedicándole atención el efecto no parecía pasar y menos en ese momento que tenía la oportunidad de verlo en carne y hueso.

—De acuerdo… Si tú me cuentas sobre ti yo te contaré sobre mí…— Declaró Alfred ganándose una mirada brillante por parte de Arthur.

—Es un trato…— Accedió Arthur de inmediato lleno de satisfacción, olvidando por un momento que Alfred era más bien un problema en su vida.

Pero no todos los días tendría a un ícono histórico contándole su vida y desde que estaba tratando de aceptar que la magia podría ser real sus expectativas en torno a la historia de Alfred no habían hecho más que elevarse. Además quizás era aquello, quizás cuando su deseo se viera cumplido entonces Alfred volvería y nadie recordaría ese incidente.

Era solo una suposición, pero le resultó más fácil a Arthur lidiar con todo el tema si pensaba que Alfred volvería en cuanto Arthur conociera la historia del Rey de Piedra.

—¿Entonces qué deseas saber sobre mí?— Preguntó Alfred después de la cena, ambos estaban en el sofá de tres plazas, cada uno a un lado, Arthur subió sus piernas y se movió de modo que enfrentaba a Alfred y su espalda quedó contra el reposabrazos, se encogió un poco abrazando sus rodillas mientras pensaba en qué preguntar de inicio.

—No lo sé… desde el inicio de todo ¿Quizás?— Alfred le sonrió antes de asentir y cruzar sus brazos, dándole leves miradas para saber si Arthur le ponía atención.

—Bueno… nací un 4 de Julio, mis padres, el Rey y la Reina de Picas fueron obviamente marcados por el reloj cuando se unieron…— Arthur se removió incómodo de nuevo por la palabra.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ser marcados?— Preguntó despacio tratando de sonar desinteresado, Alfred no mostró muchas reacciones a su duda tampoco.

—Es más fácil si te lo muestro…— Y dicho eso, Alfred bajo con un poco de dificultad el hombro izquierdo de su camisa, Arthur se estremeció al ver el complejo y elaborado diseño en tinta azul sobre la piel bronceada de Alfred. —Esta es la marca del Rey… cuando el reloj decide que los elegidos son dignos de llevar una marca entonces aparece en el Rey, Reina y la Sota Real… Todas las marcas son diferentes pero aparecen en el mismo lugar— Arthur asintió, recordaba con una claridad impresionante la marca en su sueño, era diferente a la de Alfred en solo algunos detalles.

—Yo recibí la marca en la coronación, aunque llevaba ejerciendo mi cargo desde los 12 años…— Siguió contando Alfred con una mueca preocupada y triste.

— ¿Desde los doce?— Pregunto Arthur de nuevo con ese interés genuino en la historia de ese Rey.

Y esa fue la pregunta que desató todo, Alfred le habló sobre sus padres, sus muertes y la herencia de un reino entero. Le habló de su compleja educación como monarca y sobre el esfuerzo que hizo para mantener el orden en Picas siendo apenas poco más que un niño.

La historia de Alfred le pareció no solo fascinante sino tan real como muchas de esas historias de héroes en el mundo demostrando su valía. Decir que admiraba a Alfred era poco, siempre había fantaseado con el tipo de historia que ocultaba ese Rey.

¿Por qué un artista de ese tiempo se tomaría la molestia de esculpirlo de esa manera? Siempre había pensado que era porque Alfred había sido un Rey importante de alguna manera, saber que no se había equivocado era fascinante de muchas maneras.

—Y bueno… ya lo sabes, a los 21 años me coronaron como Rey de Picas, recibí la marca y el poder del reloj… pero, necesitaba una Reina y me negué a tomarla a tiempo, el reloj no perdona y fue entonces cuando terminé como una roca…— Alfred lo mencionó como si no fuera nada, no sabía si era intencional o porque eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana para ese momento en el que Alfred había terminado de relatar a grandes rasgos su vida.

Arthur en algún punto de la historia se había hecho con una libreta y pluma para documentar un poco de lo que Alfred le relataba y no olvidarse de los puntos importantes si resultaba que Alfred volvería después de eso.

— ¿Así nada más? No me parece justa la razón de tu maldición…— Murmuró Arthur dando un bostezo y tallando sus ojos, estaba cansado pero la historia del Rey le parecía tan fascinante que no la quiso interrumpir ni siquiera con el paso de las horas y la incomodidad que ya sentía de tanto estar sentado en el sofá.

—Es complicado… explicarte las reglas sobre la magia de Picas me llevaría muchas horas más que el relato de mi historia… la magia de Picas no se trata de un individuo sino de unas mil generaciones atrás… pero podemos dejarlo para después, tienes que ir a descansar, Arthur…— Arthur tuvo que fruncir el ceño un poco en desacuerdo.

—Quizás podrías resumir...— Pidió de pronto tratando de estirarse para alejar un poco el sueño que ya tenía encima.

—No iré a ningún lado Arthur…— Aseguró Alfred con una pequeña risa ante la sugerencia de seguir. —Ve a dormir… mañana podemos seguir o quizás podrías cumplir tu parte y hablarme de ti…—

—No sé por qué quieres saber sobre mí... Soy la persona más aburrida del planeta, y créeme, nada de lo que te pueda contar se compara a tus historias de magia antigua... Podría resumir mi vida en 20 minutos— Alfred rio de inmediato con las palabras y negó despacio.

—Quiero escuchar tu historia también... Aunque sean solo 20 minutos quiero escucharlo… quiero conocerte— Arthur de alguna forma se sintió abrumado, pero le debía eso a Alfred así que se prometió cumplirlo en algún momento.

—Fue un trato, cumpliré con mi parte, lo prometo— Aseguró de forma tímida dejando la libreta y pluma en la mesa de la sala como muestra de que habían terminado por esa noche.

—Entonces seguiremos mañana…— Accedió Alfred con tranquilidad. —Tenemos toda la semana que planeas alojarme contigo ¿No?— Agregó Alfred sonriendo con la última broma, aunque no era una broma y ambos lo sabían.

—Sí, la tenemos— Asintió Arthur de pronto observando con más detalle a Alfred, era realmente impresionante que fuera tan parecido a la estatua o que la estatua fuera similar a Alfred.

Sobre todo en ese momento en el que Alfred se quedó quieto, tan solo mirando de vuelta a Arthur, iniciando un algo que parecía ser capaz de convertirse en un hábito entre ellos, mirarse sin más motivos que ese. Quizás con la intensión de descubrir algo en los ojos del otro.

—No voy a desaparecer, Arthur…— Susurró Alfred sin romper la pequeña burbuja de miradas en la que ambos se habían metido por voluntad propia. —Tampoco soy un sueño del que vas a despertar, lo prometo, soy real— Arthur soltó un suspiro y al fin sintió que podía apartar su mirada. Asintió despacio y se levantó del sofá.

—Entonces buenas noche… te veré mañana— Pronunció solo para hacerse a la idea, Alfred era real, estaba ahí y él tenía el lujo de mirarlo de cerca, de escucharlo hablar, de conocer sus misterios.

—Buenas noches…— Se despidió Alfred empezando a acomodar el sofá para su propio descanso.

—Alfred…— Lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Alfred de inmediato lo miró curioso. —Soñé con tu palacio…con el salón del trono— No supo exactamente lo que le llevo a admitirlo tan de pronto, Alfred pareció quedarse sin respiración por un segundo.

— ¿Y yo estaba ahí contigo?— Preguntó de vuelta con una cautela evidente, Arthur negó con la cabeza. — ¿Mañana me hablarías de ese sueño?— Pidió Alfred al notar que Arthur no diría más al respecto.

—Fue una pesadilla…— Mencionó Arthur de pronto arrepentido de decir algo del sueño en primer lugar.

— ¿Por qué?— Insistió Alfred con una mirada más sería que bajo por el rostro de Arthur hasta su mano que dé en algún punto se había elevado hasta cubrir la zona de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—Olvídalo, solo fue un sueño…— Decidió Arthur bajando su mano y dándose la vuelta para que Alfred no pudiera notar lo nervioso que estaba por el tema.

—Buenas noches, Arthur…—Fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Alfred mientras huía a la seguridad de su habitación.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir seguía pensando en la historia de Alfred, en su marca de Rey, en el sueño y su significado.

 _En la magia_.

Esa magia antigua e inevitable que Alfred aseguraba que existía.

Por suerte para él esa noche el cansancio no lo dejo soñar, solo se deslizó en un descanso tranquilo y pesado. Las palabras de Alfred resonando en su mente.

 _"Soy real"_

Solo dos palabras que le dieron una tranquilidad inmensa e inesperada, pero bienvenida.

Alfred era real, estaba ahí, en esa época, en ese país, bajo el techo de Arthur, estaba ahí por algún motivo que descubrirían juntos en algún momento, fuera bueno o malo, estaba ahí, era real.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
